


Okaeri

by PenPalAiryn



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bottom Orihara Izaya, Consensual Sex, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Non-canon facts, Not gonna tag everything they're doing, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, Smut, This fic technically takes place after my multi-chapter fic's ending, Top Heiwajima Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenPalAiryn/pseuds/PenPalAiryn
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo haven't seen each other for a few days which leads to a pent up Izaya who is determined to make the best out of his time with his protozoan and a Shizuo who tries to keep up with Izaya's mood.Basically just a little smutty fluff. Or fluffy smut?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my smutty contribution to the Shizaya fandom!
> 
> That's literally “airplane-smut” because I wrote it during an airplane trip -it was a long one soI had lots of hours to dedicate. Lol, I was lucky the seat right next to mine wasn't occupied though at times I was getting paranoid still. 😂
> 
> I was aiming for pure smut but turned out to be fluffy smut instead (or maybe smutty fluff? :p)
> 
> This one shot can be considered to take place a bit after the ending of my multi-chapter fanfic "The Sunrise of Orihara Izaya" is over (at the moment it’s still ongoing and has a long way to go). Also, if you see names or facts about the characters that you probably don't recognize and don't relate to canon that's probably the reason. 
> 
> For those of you who are reading my other fic and know I was planning to write this one shot I hope you like it and that it lives up to the hype! 😅
> 
> For those who haven't read my other fic I hope you will still enjoy this one and maybe if you like massive ongoing fanfics (of 160K+) to give a go to my other work too.😊
> 
> I'm always happy to get feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated so please let me know any thoughts you might have! 😊

It was early night when he returned home. 

He had been out for a drink or two with Tom-san after work to kill some time -and because his sempai though he was getting grumpy.

He wanted company.

And to prolong returning at home.

Unfortunately, the other man couldn't stay for too long.

Shizuo wasn't looking forward to return to an empty apartment.

It hadn't been that long and yet he missed him…

It felt lonely knowing no one would be waiting for him at home, nor that he would be waiting for anyone either.

He didn’t like it.

By the time he was unlocking the door, he had already decided to have a noodle cup and then head straight to bed.

He just wanted to get it over with the rest of the night as soon as possible; hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights; just took his shoes off at the entrance and headed straight to the open area the kitchen was located, fumbling with his pockets to get out his keys and wallet.

"Okaeri, Shizu-chan~" the playful voice stalled his steps and had his head snapped to its direction his heartbeat rapidly increasing at its sound.

There he was, smiling at him, leaning his body on the kitchen table and bathed in the night lights coming from the outside of the glass balcony door, making his white skin almost glow in the dark.

The moment his eyes traced the other man’s form Shizuo his breath hitched.

"Missed me?" he asked as if he didn’t already know the answer.

"Yes."

Shizuo wasn’t even going to pretend that he hadn’t.

"Good… I've missed Shizu-chan too.." he replied, his tone softer and less teasing this time.

"What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be back on Sunday?”

Because really, Izaya should be out for the whole week.

He didn’t have time to worry because the flea elaborated:

"I should but, I left earlier. Team-bonding-weekend right after a business trip is way too much so, me and Boss-san ditched! It would be boring doing small talk and playing card games all day with random humans…”

“Oh..” relief started washing over Shizuo at the explanation.

“Instead, I thought I should come home earlier and play with Shizu-chan~!" The other man finished, voice dropping - purposely suggestive.

Shizuo took a moment to assess him carefully; taking in the way Izaya was leaning on the table with his legs slightly parted hips jutted towards his direction. The plain white shirt that was completely unbuttoned, showing white skin, tight muscle and scars proudly; His trousers that were open and unzipped. The way his head tilted to the side bearing his throat to him. That little smirk on his pretty mouth. The way his bangs fell into his eyes, always framed by his treasured spectacles that made his eye color stand out even more.

Fuck, he would have sworn that moment in the name of every existing god he knew that he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life!

On a second thought, he hadn’t seen anyone looking positively provocative to that extent either!

Was he seriously waiting for him to come home half naked in their fucking kitchen?

And Izaya always called _him_ unpredictable!

"Are you trying to seduce me flea?" he smirked to himself and moved towards his target slowly and predatory until they were inches away from each other.

The urge to touch him was almost too much but he purposely kept his hands in his pockets and tried to appear unaffected; go along with whatever game Izaya had in mind -although they both knew he had lost the second he had taken in the flea’s appearance.

"What if I do?" Izaya purred.

“You’re doing a good job.” He half-whispered feeling dizzy and breathless already; his lower regions starting to tingle; all his attention drawn to Izaya’s lips, neck, chest, every part of his body that was in open view.

"So, what are you thinking?" he asked nonchalantly but he made a little show of licking his lips, making them gleam and Shizuo couldn’t help but lick his own in anticipation.

After they had grown comfortable with being intimate with each other it had been mostly Shizuo to initiate sex.

When Izaya was that forward on his approach he either felt the need to “stake a claim” or was seriously pent up which put him into an “adventurous mood”, but even then, he was hardly ever that aggressive about it!

Shizuo wasn’t sure which one of the two was the reason for his flea’s behavior but he knew he would do anything Izaya wanted.

And if Izaya wanted him to “play along” then Shizuo would try his best.

What was he thinking, Izaya had asked looking at him like he wanted to be eaten alive and Shizuo was losing his ability to think pretty fast because all the blood from his brain had been traveling south in record time; Within seconds he was hard like a rock and they hadn’t even touched each other yet!

Fuck, he didn't usually think Izaya as ‘sexy’ - more like pretty and beautiful and cute but, that was mostly because Izaya hardly ever acted sexy -unless he was in _those_ moods.

In fact, Izaya was surprisingly modest, soft and emotional when it came to intimacy and it reflected to the way he was making love and Shizuo though it fitted him perfectly!

But truth be told, however Izaya chose to act -soft, modest, sexy, aggressive -made Shizuo ache for him non the less.

To him Izaya was perfect.

< p> And right at that moment he was sexy and boarder line slutty, practically begging to be fucked and he was so fucking beautiful and Shizuo couldn’t think nothing else other than stripping him naked and getting deep inside his tight little body as soon as possible!

"You want to know what I'm thinking flea?”

In a fit of bravery he grabbed Izaya’s soft hand and pressed his palm hard to the growing bulge in his pants so the flea wouldn't have any doubt that what he was doing was driving him insane, that he wanted him so bad he could barely hold it together and that he'd do anything he asked just to feel him clench around his length.

“This is what I am thinking" he all but growled bumping softly his forehead to Izaya’s.

"What a coincidence!” flea replied in mock surprise. “We’re thinking the same thing!"

Izaya didn’t waste any time; started squeezing and stroking him in a slow rough pace that made his hips stutter and move closer to him like they had a mind of their own; shamelessly asking for more.

“Hmm..That’s a big issue at hand though..” the flea said skeptically as if he was analyzing politics rather than stroking a cock.

“It is, isn’t it?” Shizo panted and turned his head trying to kiss his pretty flea who ignored him and teasingly turned him head to the side to avoid his lips that landed on his cheek instead.  
“Mmm..What should we do about it, Shizu-chan?”

Their eyes met, lips inches apart once again but never colliding and Shizuo could see the challenge in the shorter man’s gaze.

His mouth was dry and he had so swallow soundly before he voiced the first thing that came to his mind.

“How about you get down on your knees and take care of it since you’re the cause of it, flea?”

He didn’t have time to second guess himself about being rude or crude because, Izaya fell instantly on his knees in front of him and started working fast to undo his belt, looking like the cat that got the cream.

“What can I say, I’m a man of responsibility!”

A few years back, he’d have never dare to say to Izaya to kneel in front of him, let along kneel to suck him off!

He’d never though he’d ever say that to anyone in is life -really!

And a few more years back he’d never want Izaya anywhere near his cock either.

Not that if he had Izaya would have rushed to service him, licking and mouthing his shaft up and down like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted, like he was currently doing.

Nah, most likely Izaya would have stabbed him with a switchblade; castrate him being another option..

Shizuo felt his own knees buckling when flea finally took him into his little mouth and he had to put one hand on Izaya’s shoulder, more so to steady himself rather than the other man.

His free hand went on top of Izaya’s head, to stroke his soft black hair and pull it out of his face so he could look at him properly as he bobbed his head up and down on his manhood.

“Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Izaya always looked perfect to him; even like that, with his lips stretched around his cock, cheeks hollowed, frowning in concentration and drool dripping down his chin.

If only he had turned on the lights so he could see him better…

To say flea was thorough and a perfectionist in everything he was doing would be an understatement.

He had never quite managed to take him fully into his mouth but at some point he had mastered coordinating his hand and his mouth effortlessly so he would pump the parts of Shizuo’s cock he couldn’t fit in at the same time he would be bobbing his head up and down slowly on the rest of his length in perfect sync.

He would take his time to suck at the tip, run his tongue on the slit to lap at the precome, lick every single vein religiously, sometimes even purposely graze the stiff organ with his teeth; every action perfectly delivered in a way that wouldn’t neglect sucking or holding him in his warm mouth long enough for Shizuo to lose his buildup.

Shizuo failed to catch himself in time before his fist clenched hard in Izaya’s hair to still his head and gave one shallow thrust.

Thank god he was still sane enough not to push too deep so he wouldn’t gag his flea. 

“Hold still for a moment?” he asked somewhat unsure waiting for the other man to decide if he would allow him to continue.

Izaya in response pressed his tongue harder on the underside of Shizuo’s length but otherwise he relaxed his throat and suctioned cheeks from around him.

His hands fell from Shizuo’s hips down his own sides submissively and he found his eyes locked with Izaya’s soft brown ones.

“Tell me if you don’t like this.”

He purposely waited until Izaya would nod his head in agreement before he did anything. 

After Izaya moved his head to indicate that yes, he would tell him if he didn’t feel okay with it, Shizuo started to move in and out of the warm mouth slowly to make sure he wouldn’t chock the other man nor traumatize his jaw and once he was sure that he had a good control of the strength behind his thrusts he picked up the pace a little, always making sure to leave almost half of his cock out of Izaya’s mouth, never once trying to hit the back of his throat with the head of his manhood.

He couldn’t help but rub the thumb of the hand he wasn’t using to guide Izaya’s head on him, on his flea’s soft cheek so he could feel himself moving inside his mouth from the outside.

At some point he felt Izaya reaching for his ankles where his thumbs start running soothing circles absentmindedly, before the soft palms started stroking his calves up and down softly; the little caresses being tender and at the same time sensual, adding to his pleasure tenfold.

They kept at it for a while, until he could feel himself getting close; his cock pulsing and his balls tightening. His body was too hot, his heart was beating like it would jump out of his ribcage and he couldn’t hold back the grunts that escaped him together.

“Izaya. I’m almost…..Get up?” He ceased his movements and start pulling out of the other man’s swollen lips gently.

Izaya let most of the length fall from his mouth but kept the tip securely between his lips and softly bit it in complain making him hiss.

One thin black eyebrow was raised in question.

“Not like that. I want -with you...” if Shizuo sounded as pathetic as he felt, he didn’t give a fuck.

Izaya seemed to like his idea because he pulled his head completely off of him, tucked him back into his underwear and got up so they could be at a -somewhat- eye level again but not before he gave a soft kiss on the side of his length and his pelvis, nuzzling his nose at the brown curls at the base of his cock; the gesture too affectionate and tender, considering that was a freaking cock, and yet so undeniably ‘Izaya’ that made Shizuo’s eyes water.

If Izaya hated you, he would hate you to death with everything he had.

If Izaya loved you, he would love all of you with every ounce of his being.

Before Izaya, Shizuo had never known that someone could be so passionate.

How someone cold and calculating, was also so warm and soft he still had trouble to understand.

Izaya was a whole mix of contradictions and it made him fucking addictive.

“Thank you.”

He gave him a peck on the cheek, holding him close for a few moments.

Sure, thanking your partner for giving you a blowjob after you had ordered him to do so strayed a bit from the scenario flea had indirectly -off course- given him but they weren’t animals and Shizuo would never act as if he was taking the other man for granted.

Shizuo’s shift in behavior seemed to affect Izaya as well because he gave him _that_ look and nestled in his arms like a small feline.

“Was it that good?” he grinned tilting his head back with his chin planted in Shizuo’s chest to look up to his face.

“Everything you do is good.” He said stroking his hair absentmindedly.

“You did it yourself technically!”

“Shut up flea..”

His cock had cooled off a bit with Izaya’s saliva drying on it and under the cotton material yet, it was still hard and erect in between them, demanding release but both men paid it no mind for these few seconds they stayed embraced -these seconds had nothing to do with sex.

After a bit Shizuo though it was about time to finally start paying attention to Izaya’s body as well. He didn’t feel like he would come at any second now which was good; he needed the flea to feel pleasure -and preferably orgasm- before he did.

Apparently, Izaya and himself seemed to be mentally coordinated because the smaller male decided start rubbing himself slowly against his thigh, making apparent his own erection.

Shizuo still didn’t know why the fuck his flea was so fucking horny but he reassured himself that Izaya would have told him if anything had happened to his trip to upset him.

Contrary to what he might have looked like to people who didn’t know him, Izaya wasn’t someone who used sex as an outlet for his problems.

“It’s my turn to feel good now, Shizu-chan...Make me!” he shamelessly demanded, thrusting against him harder than before.

With Izaya rubbing himself against his leg, Shizuo was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself a second time.

He trapped him between his body and the table behind him, each of his arms on either side of the flea.

“Anything.. anything you want..”

He focused on kissing and mouthing the side of the pale neck up and down, finding several pulse points and sucking them hard enough to leave red marks.

He couldn’t resist but lick and tongue the hollow point of flea’s collar bone before moving up to his jaw again to repeat his exploration from the other side of the smaller man’s neck and then moving lower so he could kiss his shoulders and flat hard chest.

Shizuo had purposely left Izaya’s white shirt in place; somehow the idea of having him half-dressed beneath him so he wouldn’t be able to see or touch him everywhere he would have liked was -weirdly- very hot.

He slipped one hand inside flea’s open pants to massage him slowly through his boxers for a few moments before he pulled him out to pump him with his fist.

He loved Izaya’s cock.

It shorter and thinner compared to his own, beautiful and deceitfully delicate-looking; just like the rest of Izaya.

It was easy to work, whether it was with his hand or mouth, since their difference in structure always worked in his advantage with these things, despite him lacking Izaya’s finesse and continuously improving techniques. But the best thing about it was that it responded to his touch too eagerly and reduced his cool and collected flea to a fine mess.

It took only a couple strokes to get Izaya hard but not as much as he would have liked.

He wanted him harder -painfully aroused- and leaking but nowhere near coming.

Not unless he was inside him when he did.

He tried his best to multitask; exploring the other man’s body with his mouth, while stroking him in a steady moderate pace in a strong grip that had Izaya panting and clinging on him; his blunt nails and thin fingers clawing at his back.

When Shizuo finally kissed him Izaya’s muffled moan that tried not to escape his mouth and failed made his own somewhat cooled cock start burning again.

He grabbed his flea’s narrow hips, pushing him to sit on the table.

Izaya responded immediately, spreading his legs to make room for him, sucking and licking and biting, tangling his hands his hair and pulling as if he wanted to bring them closer even though now they were practically glued to each other already, with Shizuo snuggling between his thighs as far as he could go without crashing his hand which went back to keep working relentlessly on Izaya’s length.

Their whole kissing session was raw and animalistic. It almost reminded Shizuo of their fights.

"Fuck, what's got into you flea?"

"So far nothing much.. Can you do anything about it?"  
Of course, flea would have an answer for everything!

Tonight Izaya clearly wasn't asking to be made love to..

“How about I fuck you again and again until you come dry and then some more flea?” he threatened but Izaya only smirked and shrugged like he didn’t care much about what he had said.

“Do your worst.”

Before he knew what he was doing he had him dragged off the table, flipped over on his stomach and bended over the wooden surface with one hand holding him down by the nape of his neck and another pulling his hips towards his direction; his own pelvis glued on flea’s ass in a fit of dominance.

He froze the moment he realized he had Izaya pinned and restrained beneath him.

It was still difficult for him to act on his impulses when it came to sex because a part of him always worried it might scare Izaya off or pressure him into things.

After so long, it was more of an irrational fear, but it still messed with his head at times.

Nonetheless he was a lot more confident now and he trusted Izaya to tell him if he was okay and hell, he wanted to so much to relax and just fuck him right then and there!

But his rational mind told him that he should stop thinking with his dick and start thinking with his head again.

Izaya was right here; they had all the time in the word to take things slow; no need to rush and cause the other male unnecessary discomfort.

He let go and was about to take a step back, but Izaya seemed to disagree because he reached back and grabbed one of his wrists to bring him back.

"Keep going." He half demanded; half complained.

"Shouldn't we go to bed?" Shizuo suggested, suddenly less sure about the whole thing than he was moments ago.

"Later Shizu-chan!"

"Are you sure you're fine with it? Like this? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

“We have done it like this before.” Izaya reasoned.

“I know just-”

Izaya got up and turned around to face and analyze him -what Shizuo was sure he had started doing from the moment he had picked up his reluctance. 

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just…”

It’s just that the table was hard and it would become uncomfortable for the flea and if he was rougher with Izaya in such position, he wouldn’t be able to see his face to tell if something went wrong and he might not figure out until the other man was already hurt! 

Izaya leaned into him, wrapping his arms around his ribs and rubbing his forehead softly in his chest. 

The smaller man had grown really good sensing his distress and hesitance and had a huge calming effect on him, which was still baffling considering he used to be a master at pissing him off -and to some extent he still did.

"I'm okay..You can't hurt me… And -you think too much." he said with absolute conviction looking in his eyes and Shizuo had to kiss him and hold him tight like his life depended on it, because at times it felt like it did.

“Sorry.”

"And, If I wanted to play nice..” Izaya continued pointedly ignoring his apology “..I wouldn't be waiting for you in the kitchen with my pants open, protozoan! Now, let's continue, ne~!"

"Remember you asked for it flea." he said, Izaya’s reassurance giving him some confidence back.

He turned his flea back into the exact same position albeit gentler than before but this time he made sure to apply some pressure between the other man’s shoulder blades rather that holding him down by the neck because, well, better safe than sorry! 

"Lube" he thought out loud and pulled back again to rush in the bedroom and retrieve it before flea replied with a “Here” and casually passed him over the bottle.

Sure being in a relationship with a man -and this particular man specifically- had led to him shedding layers and layers of -as Izaya put it- puritanism but still the idea of lube in the kitchen made his cheeks heat up!

“You brought _that_ in the kitchen?” he asked in disbelief.

“I didn’t _just_ bring it~.”

Izaya turned around again a little exasperated with Shizuo keep interrupting their session.

He grabbed his head and brought their lips together, kissing him slowly and sensually, all tongue and teeth before he run the tips the fingers of his one hand teasingly on his cheek looking at him like he is an idiot and Shizuo for the first time seemed to notice the slight stickiness and soft fruity scent on them. 

“You didn’t!” he yelped scandalized.

Despite usually making fun of Shizo, Izaya was quite a prude himself, contrary to the popular belief even though with the way Izaya acted and the things he said sometimes it was very easy to assume otherwise.

Shizuo couldn’t believe his soft cute flea would actually freaking stretch himself in the fucking kitchen, let alone tell him he did with a straight face!

The not so prudish part of him wished he could have seen Izaya preparing himself for him..

“You tell me..” Izaya shrugged but his eyes were gleaming with mischief.

“Did you meet Shinra before coming home?” Shizuo asked just to make sure that their mutual friend hadn’t spiked anything and passed it to the flea as an experiment.

“Don’t brink up other men when we are about to have sex Shizu-chan! What if I’ll be having Shinra in my mind the whole time, eww~!”

“Like hell you’ll be thinking anyone else flea!”

You’re so full of yourself today when you’re all talk and no action..” the smaller man scoffed.

In the past he would have thought that Izaya was being a prick trying to piss the shit out of him and probably he would have indeed gotten angry at him but, he knew him well enough now to be able to tell that he was getting -rightfully- impatient -and increasingly pent up- and was just trying to spur him into action and be the one to claim Shizuo’s attention rather that his own worries. 

His flea being so cute when he was difficult made him chuckle. 

“You’ll be full of myself in a bit flea. Now get back into position and pull your pants to your knees flea, before I tear them apart.”

“Whaa! You’re building up my expectations too high Shizu-chan, careful, ne?”

By the time Izaya had worked his trousers and underwear down his knees, Shizuo had already coated his fingers with the slippery substance and was working on warming it up.

He put again a hand on Izaya’s shoulder blades and pushed him down to make sure his ass would stick out more before reaching between his cheeks to spread them with the fingers of his other hand and find the tiny pink rim glistening.

Fucking hell, Izaya wasn’t kidding!

He rubbed a few soft circles around the little hole watching it twitch and relax before he breached it with his index finger, pushing it in fully in one go.

Izayas breath hitched but Shizuo didn’t think it was from pain.

His intrusion was slow and flea’s entrance was fairly loose and easy to enter with no resistance.

Izaya had apparently done a good job fingering himself…

He was so shameless sometimes -and so fucking hot! 

His insides, even though slippery from the lube, were still tight - promising to provide him with exquisite friction, making his own rock-solid cock hurt and his balls tense with the need to be empty themselves.

It made sense that being inside him even with a finger felt so overwhelming. Despite Izaya fingering himself, Shizuo’s digits were longer and thicker and could reach further deep than flea’s own ever could. 

He started massaging him, rotating his finger every now and again and thrusting it a couple of times in and out before pulling out to add as second one with relative ease. 

He continued to soften Izaya’s walls, applying pressure blindly here and there at the soft insides and scissoring the tips of his digits every time he pulled them almost out, to force the rim open faster. 

All the while the lewd flea was rocking against his hand fucking himself on his hand. 

"Be patient flea.."

"You be faster protozoan!" he tried to raise himself but this time Shizuo pushed him down.

"Be good Izaya… I like it when you're good…Be good for me..." He poured like some character out of one of Karisawa’s freaky manga and Izaya just moaned and his hips struggled to stop moving and occasionally failing.

It was amazing how perfectly they matched each other in everything!

When it came to sex Izaya loved letting go and Shizuo loved being in control.

It was weird how someone like Izaya who valued control above everything was so very submissive and relished in being dominated.

Shizuo on the other hand, who always went along with everything for fear he would inconvenience others loved being in charge way too much -he needed it!

Sex made him and Izaya swap personalities but they still matched each other like two sides of the same coin, so it further strengthened his belief that kami-sama had made Izaya just for him and him just for Izaya.

They were too compatible in absolutely everything for it to be a coincidence!

Izaya now seemed to have decided to be in fact good for him and not only he stopped complaining and was lying pliant and relaxed, his trusting back against Shizuo’s hand reduced to a minimum and that only when Shizuo’s finger grazed the hard-muscular gland inside him which made him flinch and clench.

"You always feel so good.. I'm tempted to get inside you already.." he said huskily fondling himself because fuck; his patience had been running thin!

"About time.." Izaya panted and even though Shizuo couldn’t see him face he was sure he was scrowling at him.

Shizuo could only grin. 

Izaya being ordered around, bended over with his ass sticking in the air and two of Shizuo’s fingers inside him and still being a sarcastic prick. That's flea for you!

“I said I’m tempted, not that I’ll do it flea. Hold still; one more to go.”

He was very tempted to get it over with the preparation, and Izaya seemed to agree but he decided against it.

They hadn’t been together for several days. 

Shizuo adding a third finger before he entered him seemed the safest way to go about it.

When he tried, it was a tight fit. He was inching his fingers inside as slowly and gently as possible and it still felt almost impossible for to insert anything more.

With how hard and fast Izaya’s ass was clenching down on the three digits and how little he could move them in it was a smart thing to continue with stretching him -Shizuo mentally praised himself for his self-restrain. 

Flea didn’t seem in any terrible discomfort but that didn’t mean he could handle a cock pounding him if he had trouble with this much.

Shizuo thrusted and rotated the three fingers slowly for a while and kept spreading them leisurely just a tiny bit, applying more lube on them a few times before pushing them back in.

Once he could finally move them with relevant ease and after what had felt like fucking forever, he reached down to take out his neglected manhood and spread some lube on himself.

“Ready?”

“What If I say yes?” flea asked cautiously and with him being unable to see his partner’s expression he mistook the tone for displeasure.

“I wasn’t teasing before Izaya. I just have to be sure..” he tried to explain.

“Shizuo, I keep setting the atmosphere and you keep ruining it! Take responsibility or I’m taking you to bed, protozoan!”

Thankfully Izaya didn’t sound upset or demanding; more like amused.

It was amazing how his flea had learned how to push him -or better yet guide him- out of his comfort zone and then put him back in it just as easily.

He knew Izaya he had just offer him indirectly a comfortable alternative with his little comment.

He just had to say it if he needed to take another option.

He didn’t really want another option though -not really. 

They both wanted to try it, they loved each other and took into consideration each other’s limits. 

Izaya was right; he was thinking too much sometimes. 

“I’m the one who’s taking you back to bed flea!.. After we’re done with this table.”

He pumped himself a few times so the lube would go everywhere and aligned his cock with the small gaping opening that was waiting for him.

He applied a bit of pressure on flea’s entrance without entering yet, rubbed his tip over the little hole several times to tease the nerve endings there and he could feel Izaya’s ass pulsing against him. He could see the opening clenching and unclenching on nothing like it was trying to grip him and pull him in.

Shizuo pressed a bit harder and he was happy to see that Izaya’s body opened easily around him and enveloped the mushroom-shaped head of his manhood .

He pushed in unhurriedly, all the while squeezing his base so he wouldn't come from the slippery warm tightness and from how badly Izaya had kept riling him up since he entered their apartment.

All the while his eyes were glued to the place they were connected.

Watching Izaya’s body opening to accept him and his own getting deeper and deeper inside had always mesmerized him.

He held his breath as long as he could for fear that he would lose his focus from that incredible hot tight channel.

He didn’t want to miss even the tiniest detail or sensation of that moment.

It wasn't often he had such a clear view of the act itself - he mostly preferred to look at his flea’s pretty face so he could kiss him and watch every expression he made but this, this was almost just as good!

Izaya beneath him was trembling slightly and was lost in his own world, gasping and grunting, his smaller body doing its best to stay relaxed and adjust to his girth.

Shizuo run a hand, that he didn’t remember how it had ended up clenching Izaya’s hair in his fist, through his black locks to pet him and with the other he started to rub soothing circles to flea’s belly before reaching for his erection to pump it gently and help him relax more and distract himself from the burn of the stretch.

"You good?" he asked quietly, stilling his hips and folding himself over Izaya like some sort of protective blanket.

"Yes..It doesn't hurt…Just feels..full."

"You sure? There’s still more to go.." Despite what Izaya just said Shizuo wanted to be certain the smaller man had to deal with the minimum discomfort possible.

"You're my human Shizu-chan.. I know your body… And.. I can take you.. because I'm your human.. So, don’t think too much..I want all of you.."

Shizuo could feel his heart swell with love for the small male.

No matter how random the situation or the unique way Izaya expressed himself, he could still be the sweetest person -at certain times at least- and turn him into puddle!

“Okay..”

Shizuo held his flea’s hips hard with both hands to prevent the other man from moving suddenly and started rocking slowly in his body, taking less than an inch out before pushing a bit more of his cock in and then repeating the same motion again and again and again, every time giving a little bit more of himself to Izaya.

It was easier for the other man to relax like that, open slowly and accept him little by little rather than him thrusting in one go as he’d have done if there hadn’t been so many days they hadn’t been together.

With every move he made he could feel Izaya’s body flinching to move away and at the same time moving closer to his own.

His flea was still very quiet; only the sound of his ragged breathing being leaving his lips.

“I love you.” Shizuo leaned on him to whisper in his ear.

“Shizuo!” Izaya whimpered beneath him, never raising his bended head from where it was resting on the surface of the table.

He leaned further down so his chest would touch the flea’s back and wrapped his arm around the other male’s chest so he’d keep him still and bring them closer.

“Am I ruining the atmosphere again?” he teased.

He wasn’t going to act like he didn’t love his annoying little fleabag just because of ‘atmosphere’. Fuck atmosphere!

“Ahh..No!” the flea half moaned -half grunted this time, his body trembling beneath Shizuo’sstronger one.

“Good. I’ll do whatever I want; because I’m in charge, right flea?” he asked trying to imitate Izaya’s obnoxious confidence and poise and ended his sentence with a well-aimed deep thrust.

Just a few more inches and they would soon be fully connected...

Flea didn’t even bother to answer, just grabbed his arm that was holding him and raised his head enough to nod a few times in silent agreement.

His words seem to have the right effect on Izaya because seconds after he started rocking back into him and fucking himself on his cock with short quick movements just like he was doing with his fingers, little sounds escaping his lips.

He loved Izaya’s little sounds; his muffled moans and deep grunts.

Izaya couldn’t fake his voice when he was being penetrated.

He almost sounded like he was fighting or being in pain; his voice deep and strong.

Shizuo found it impossibly arousing; It added more to his own pleasure; the constant reminder that he was topping a strong beautiful man.

The only moment when flea’s voice got higher than normal was when he orgasmed.

Shizuo was determined to make him moan as loud as possible.

He paused Izaya’s hips interrupting his movements and causing him to lose any built up he had created which he was sure wasn’t very appreciated judging for his partner turning back and throwing him a glare.

“What are you doing protozoan?” 

“What are you doing flea? Who said you could move?...Be good for me Izaya.. Trust me.. I’ll make it worthy for you..” 

It was too dark to see Izaya’s face properly but judging from how huge his eyes had grown he would have bet that flea’s face had turned at least a couple of shades redder. 

His flea nodded still looking positively embarrassed and turned his head to the other direction, raising his ass, that was now stuffed with every inch of Shizuo’s cock, higher towards him in offering. 

Shizuo held him down again and started a steady pace of slow deep thrusts that made sure would connect them ass to pelvis every time he dived in again.

He wasn’t pulling out more than half of his cock before pushing it back in deep, grinding his base on flea’s streched ring of muscle so the smaller man would feel him more.

He didn’t want to be outside of Izaya more than necessary. Not yet.

He had missed him badly.

He needed them to be as close as possible.

If he didn’t fear to ruin the mood again then he’d just enter Izaya and stay unmoving to enjoy his warmth and the feeling of his pulse around his length till the next morning!

Izaya wouldn’t have it though, in case that wasn’t clear enough to him already, so he needed to meet the other man somewhere in the middle for now so they’d both be satisfied.

So he needed Izaya to feel him moving inside his small body just deep and hard enough to keep him happy for now but after he reveled in their physical connection though, he was planning to stick to his promise and fuck the shit out of flea hard enough for the other man to feel his ass burn the next day so he would consider himself ‘well-fucked’ for the standards he had set, but not like some animal that lacked self-control.

His eyes fell open and focused on his thrusts and the feeling of the other man beneath him.

They had barely started and the temperature between the bodies was too much, making him sweaty and dizzy.

The feeling of himself sliding in and out of that very close-fitting channel was all-consuming; Izaya’s body fitting him like a glove; hugging every inch of him tightly and perfectly.

And yet he needed more.

He needed Izaya and even though he had been beneath and around him it wasn’t nearly enough.

He struggled a bit with the other man’s shirt in the way but eventually pulled it away enough to reach some skin in the middle of his back, inches below his neck, where he kissed and mouthed it, licking the drops of sweat that were forming on the back of his neck.

Wasn’t enough either.

His hand that was still crossed in front of Izaya’s chest traveled up his pale throat to grab his chin and turn his head to the side so he could get to his lips.

Izaya responded immediately turning his head towards him more and chasing his mouth with his own.

Their kiss was as sloppy and moist as the place their lower bodies were connected -it was all he needed.

Shizuo had access barely to half of Izaya’s mouth in that position, while the flea’s head had slipped a few times and his mouth ended up kissing and licking and sucking at his chin instead of his lips.

All the while during them kissing, Shizuo kept thrusting at a gradually faster pace; Izaya’s lips urging him on; telling his flea how much he wanted, how pretty and amazing he was, how sensitive, how responsive, how good he felt insde, how perfectly he fitted him, how he was his and he never going to let go of him.

He had lost track of his words but he knew meant every single thing that had left his mouth. It wasn’t just sex talk. It was his heart he was pouring.

They had swapped again another aspect of their personalities.

Izaya who was always talking was mostly quiet during sex and himself who was always quiet -unless he was pissed off of course- couldn’t keep his tongue in check.

But Izaya loved it when he talked to him and that was all that mattered.

His flea was responding so well to hearing him whisper in his ears.

He would tighten and grunt and struggle to push his hips back against him to fuck himself on the cock that was already fucking him with more fervor and growing desperation at each word, and then he would whine and clench even harder because he was growing agitated with Shizuo keeping him in place and controlling the pace and his pleasure.

The only things Izaya would say was “Faster” and “Harder” and “Don’t hold back” and “More”.

That and his name -his actual name not the girly nickname he had given him.

‘Shizuo’

‘Shizuo’

Shizuo never understood how it was possible to pour so much emotions behind a name but Izaya did it somehow.

Repeating it like a mantra with every deep thrust he received along with Shizuo’s praises.

At some point he pulled away from Izaya halfheartedly -he wanted to be glued to him longer so he could whisper and kiss him more- and raised himself to his full height ignoring the pain that was forming on his back from being bended over his flea like that for god knows how long, making a mental note to change the position soon so flea’s body wouldn’t be under too much strain by staying like that for much longer.

He grabbed Izaya’s hips again with both hands and started pulling out almost to the tip before thrusting back in a little bit harder again and again, moving the flea’s upper body against the table with each hard thrust but making conscious effort to remain mindful despite his arousal so to not slam the smaller man on the edge of the table by accident.

He altered his pace between quick and shallow, hard and fast and slow and deep, so he could increase and decrease their buid-up to make it last longer and make things a bit rougher than usual without overdoing it, all the while searching for any hints from Izaya’s reactions to figure if he was in pain or discomfort; hearing the way his breath and voice changed so he would find which pace seemed to work best for the flea in this position.

Unsurprisingly Izaya squirmed, moaned and his sphincter clenched around Shizuo’s base the most whenever he was gentle with him, slowing down and aiming as deep as he could inside him at a steady motion. But hard and fast had him pulsing around his lenth the fastest and pulling his cock deeper back inside, milking every bit of his precome with his strong soft inner muscles.

Fucking hell, being inside Izaya felt so fucking incredible! Nothing could ever begin to compare to that feeling!

On a whim he decided that yes it was okay to once again indulge in the mood his flea was in without second guessing himself.

He knew he still wouldn’t be able to go as hard as Izaya wanted and in case his current fast and deep pace wasn’t hard enough, he would add extra rules to this game; make it dirtier and kinkier and different to satisfy his flea.

He pulled Izaya off the table with a strong arm, with only the head of cock still into him and grabbed his wait to lift him up and move him a couple of steps towards the balcony door, placing him in front of the glass and taking a quick step forward so his full cock would slip back into Izaya’s ass fully and they would be glued again chest to back and ass to pelvis.

“What the-?” flea squealed clearly caught off guard.

“I want you here.. So, your humans can watch you while I’m fucking you..”

The moment he said that, he had the terrifying image of Karisawa hidden somewhere outside with a camera or some shit and he almost shuddered in fear.

Good thing the lights were off because he’d never dared doing what he just had done otherwise.

Despite what he had said he didn’t want anyone to see them going at it – especially Izaya! He was his and no one else should ever see him in such a lewd state!

“Always unpredictable.” His flea snickered, reaching for his own erection for the first time since they started. He was either getting close or the idea of ‘humanity’ watching him taking it up the ass had turned him on even more.

Shizuo pulled both of his hands away and placed them on the glass, securing them there with his own.

“Don’t touch yourself Izaya.. I’ll take care of you..” he started thrusting again picking up his rhythm. He was close but first he wanted Izaya to come; preferably untouched.

“Shizu-chan, I can’t easily..like that!” Izaya panted half annoyed and half exhausted.

He could feel flea’s body getting wobbly like a boiled noodle; If Izaya really couldn’t come untouched he’d have to finish him fast with his hand because he hated the idea of him coming before he had satisfied his partner.

But he wanted him to come just from his cock.. The times Izaya had orgasmed only through penetration had been the flea almost pass out from the intensity of his pleasure and let’s just say they had done wonders in his own confidence when it came to sex! 

“You can.. I know you do..”

“Shizuo..” 

“You’ve done it before.. Come on Izaya..I’m with you.” 

He set up the relentless hard fast rhythm his flea was suddenly craving making sure to angle his hips to the direction he knew the little walnut shaped bundle of muscles was located inside Izaya’s body and snap his hips against it repeatedly.

It was so swollen he could feel it faintly with his erection if he concentrated -telling of how aroused his flea was- grazing it hard with the side of his manhood every time he plunged in.

He focused on plowing the flea dead on from that point so he’d bring him to completion soon.

In a few occasions the force behind his hips caused Izaya to hit his head against the glass door by accident. 

“You’re squashing me on the glass protozoan..” Izaya complained after the third time it happened.

“I don’t care.” He said to stay in character but took a step and brough flea with him, hugging him from behind and supporting his body with his own.

Izaya was grunting and squirming more and more in his arms his entrance squeezing him and his muscles clenching hard like they wanted to push him out.

He didn’t relent.

He stayed in and moved deeper and deeper with every movement.

Izaya’s body was so hot inside he felt he was about to melt.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to move inside the other man but he refused to stop; not before he had hit his prostate enough times to make him come.

“Come on flea.. Let go.”

“Trying..”

“Focus where we’re connected.. Doesn’t it feel good to have me inside?..You only need my cock, nothing else..Come on.. Cum for me, flea..”

Izaya was clenching and moaning shamelessly at his words, his voice got higher and his legs wobblier and then he threw his head back and he was moaning and trembling; white spurts leaving the tip of his cock and flying up towards his chest.

The feel of the slippery warm walls pulsing repeatedly and squeezing him hard triggered his own release and with two more hard thrusts he emptied himself deep inside his flea.

He grinded gently inside Izaya sporadically so he wouldn’t cause him discomfort with him being oversensitive from the penetration to prolong both of their orgasms as much as possible.

Izaya didn’t stop convulsing around him completely until several minutes later.

They stayed connected, quietly coming down from their highs for the next few moments until Izaya started giggling in his arms like a madman.

“What?”

“You can be such a patronizing bastard sometimes! You really stepped up your game here! The “Let your humans watch you while I’m fucking you”-bit especially…..Well…I’ll only say I’m impressed Shizu-chan!”

Yes, Izaya was coming back from his orgasm for sure!

He was already starting to spot back an attitude.. Not that Shizuo minded. These days Izaya was cute when he acted arrogant..

“Learned from the best, asshole.” Shizuo chuckled himself.

He was happy Izaya was happy. 

“No argument in that!”

Flea had slumped heavily against him, wrapping Shizuo’s arms that enveloped his smaller body with his own, his cock limp and soft and his skin dirtied with his semen.

And yet he remained obediently impaled on his half hard member, a sign that despite his usual obnoxious behavior returning he still felt submissive and vulnerable to Shizuo’s will and desire.

“I’m gonna pull out ‘kay?”

“Mmm..”

Shizuo pulled his member gently out of the flea’s now red hole all the while studying his cock in case it was covered in anything other than lube or sperm. 

Thankfully he didn’t see anything alarming, however he was going to carefully examine Izaya once they get to the bedroom. 

Shizuo tucked himself in his underwear before pulling Izaya’s trousers and underwear up to his hips again, who was now dozing off against him.

"Bed?"

He felt Izaya nodding his head weakly in his chest in agreement.

"Carry me?"

The small male was still a bit shaky in his arms so Shizuo bended his knees and pulled him from his arm and waist closer and over his shoulder Izaya letting a small yelp from his lips.

" Neaterdal." Izaya said but the laugh in his voice was there again.

He loved Izaya’s laugh!

His honest laugh that was deep from his chest made his body shake with happiness.

That was easily Shizuos favorite sound, more so than the sounds he made when he orgasmed even!

He secure flea in that awkward position over his shoulder and even though Izaya had joked, Shizuo knew that flea would take being carried like a sack of potatoes at any day over being carried princess style.

Izaya liked being treated gently but he hated gestures that he felt were emasculated him.

With his free hand Shizuo grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and passed it to flea to hold before heading to their room.

Once there he placed Izaya on the bed before getting on top him and stripping him naked.

Izaya raised his hips to help him take of the trousers before giving him each leg so Shizuo could take of his socks.

After Izaya was fully nude Shizuo made quick work on his own soiled clothing.

Vest, dress shirt, trousers, underwear and socks followed.

"Come here." Izaya told him softly raising his arms and looking once again too alluring and bright in the darkness.

"Let me take care of you first."

He slipped quickly to the bathroom to pee and clean himself from the lube and his fluids and returned to the bedroom with a soft wet towel and anti-inflammatory cream.

He turned on the light on the bedside table closest to him so he can see better and his usual ritual started.

He whipped softly Izaya’s spent oversensitive cock and chest to clean him from his messy release. 

" Turn over?" he asked softly and his flea eye rolled playfully at his meticulousness and quietly complied, turning over on his stomach so Shizuo could further inspect and clean him everywhere.

Izaya had ceased to put up a fuss or being embarrassed when Shizuo was going through his little routine and let him do as he pleased.

He understood how important it was for him to ensure his safety especially considering their difference in body structure and strength as well as the fact that an anus couldn’t be magically turned into a vagina.

Shizuo spread him open with his thumb and index finger as far as possible and started whipping his cheeks, crack and cute little hole.

It was a bit red and puffy as expected from the insistent pumping and plowing but it wasn't torn nor bruised.

It had tightened up though and now it wasn't gapping any more at him in invitation.

He whipped around it gently trying not to aggravate the red hot skin of the rim more. A thin white line of his own release had spilled out of Izaya’s entrance after he had pulled out and was currently running down his perineum.

He was tempted to scoop it with a finger and push it back inside - he had purposely come as deep as possible so not a drop of his come would go to waste.

Sure his flea couldn't get pregnant but it still pleased him to know Izaya had a part of him inside at all times.

So he did just like that, scooping up the little drop with a finger and breaching Izaya’s rim again with it slowly, rotating it so he could rub the little drop on the oversensitive walls of Izaya’s insides which instantly started to respond to him, throbbing around his digit in a reflex.

"Hentai" Izaya complained clearly knowing what he was doing.

“Can't help myself when it comes to you.”

He was pleased to see that flea’s insides had absorbed already some of his release and were mostly slippery from the lube.

In a few hours, once the puffiness of the entrance went down it would be much easier and faster to re-enter him. Shizuo’s cock throbbed happily at the idea. 

He took his time to feel OIzaya from the inside and make sure to observe for any reaction that hinted to pain.

He didn't feel any tearing by taping gently Izaya’s intestine and the flea seemed to be calm and comfortable which was good.

He hadn't hurt him despite thrusting in his little body a lot harder than usual.

He was quite tempted to coax another orgasm from his flea with his fingers -maybe add his tongue too in the mix- but from what he could see form the side of Izaya’s face, the flea had his eyes closed and kept dozing off, hugging his pillow like a little kid.

Shizuo decided it was best to pulled out now that his inspection was complete and let him rest instead. 

He added some cream on his finger and started applying it on Izaya’s puffy hole. 

“Happy now?” Izaya murmured sleepily once he was done.

“Very.” He said and whipped his fingers clean on the towel before lying down next to Izaya, pulling the duvet over then both and taking him to his arms.

His little flea cuddled in his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Tired?" Shizuo asked stroking his soft hair.

"Mm.. A bit.. I'll be fine in a few minutes" Izaya replied but Shizuo could tell that, that was probably it for his flea for tonight.

"I'm not used to you being so aggressive" he told him and hurried to add "I liked it" once Izaya raises his head and looked at him self-consciously.

“A lot!” he specified. 

Izaya chuckled a bit at his admission.

"You like everything." 

"Not everything!. I just like you.."

Izaya intertwined their legs and snuggled even closer.

"You're turning into Shinra~!"

That wasn’t a total lie. 

He could give Shinra a run for his money these days!

"What brought tonight up? It's not like you to be this pent up."

“Did I worry you?”

“No. You’d tell me if it was something.” Shizuo said in absolute surety because he knew Izaya would. They were there to support each other. They were partners for long enough now to both know that was true.

"I just missed you, I guess.. Being apart that long feels.. not right..”

Izaya was not very eloquent when he tried to express himself.

“I don’t want us to grown codependent so I thought it would be better to stay there more. I mean we live together! But, I felt like coming home and be with you more...I don’t know..It’s hard to explain…Do you think this makes me needy?” Izaya asked genuinely.

Flea was an insecure person by nature and his upbringing made things harder for him. Shizuo wouldn’t call him needy when it came to their relationship -and all the other people Izaya felt close to-, just a bit apprehensive and dependent at times, but considering their past and Izaya’s general predisposition, Shizuo understood where his uneasiness was coming from.

It was like his own irrational fears. 

Just like Shizuo’s worries had been a product of his mistakes, Izaya’s uncertainties were linked to his own. They both had to live with them and while it sounded bitter, their shared life was anything but.

They both knew where they stood and what they had signed up for and despite the odds they were still there and happy together.

“No. I know what you mean.”

“I have hardly provided you with a sensible argument..”

“You don’t have to. It’s okay….. I think if you didn’t feel comfortable there it wouldn’t make sense to stay just to prove a point to yourself... You push yourself too much sometimes; I think it’s good you didn’t do it this time too..” he told him honestly. “Besides if your boss had stayed, you would be too busy having a blast to worry about being needy.. Bet you wouldn’t even call me for the whole weekend flea, like the other time! Hardly call that codependent.” Shizuo joked to take the edge from his flea.

“Mmmm…….” Izaya stayed quiet for a few moments the wheels in his brain obviously spinning, thinking of Shizuo’s words.

“I think being with me makes you intelligent Shizu-chan!” he declared and Shizuo could tell his point had satisfied Izaya to an extent, even though he didn’t doubt that Izaya would keep mulling over his concerns for quiet longer. Flea was a big overthinker! 

“I’m happy you came earlier; I missed you too… Tom-san said I was getting grumpy.. I probably was…I need you too much.. Does this make me needy too?”

“A bit.. But it makes me happy when you say it, so say it more~!”

They spend a few moments in silence, him relaxing and Izaya no doubt thinking. 

Shizuo remained silent, playing with flea’s air until Izaya was ready to speak again. 

It didn’t take as long as he’d though. 

“While I was there, I was thinking... We are working, we need to spend time with our other humans too, there are so many other things to be done.. Even if we live together, sometimes I feel I don’t see you enough...I don't want to waste time with strangers when we can have at least a whole weekend to ourselves. You and I.." 

Shizuo couldn't help but feel his heart swell with even more love for his flea!

Izaya had come a long way and Shizuo was so proud for the man he had become – even though he wasn’t exactly ‘reformed’. 

He was still quite a big of a jerk but for the few things he cared about, Izaya was always trying his best.

" We have time.” He reassured him. “I'm not going anywhere.. Neither are you, if I can help it."

"We really don't! For this at least. In 10 years, you won’t be able to get it up anymore! " Izaya teased with what little energy he had left.

Shizuo begged to disagree with his flea’s little joke. He had turned 33 the previous month; Izaya was 34. He was pretty sure they had more than a decade to enjoy this aspect of their relationship and make up for the time they lost –he counted on his abnormal body for that!

"Ha ha. You're so funny, flea."

He reached for the water bottle to take a few sips and passed it to Izaya silently, who was too lazy to get properly up to drink and spilled a good bit of water on both of them.

"Go to sleep flea, before you pass out on me."

" What happened to you fucking me again and again until I come dry, ne? "

Shizuo felt his whole face heating up.

How could he have said something so lewd to Izaya?

He could be such a pervert sometimes that he cringed once he was thinking back to the thinks he did or said during sex.

"Shut up Izaya! Don't say things like that!”

"You said it. I'm just quoting..” Izaya said faking innocence.

"I can do that tomorrow!” he argued lamely.

" This here tends to disagree.” Izaya said argued back reaching for his cock that had already gotten fully hard again.

"Let me take care of you too, Shizu-chan~." flea said in his sweet sultry voice and Shizuo would have been very tempted to do just that if he wasn’t sure that Izaya would have fallen asleep by the time he got inside him again that night.

A quick look between their bodies showed hm that Izaya wasn't hard at all yet.

"I will take care of this myself later and you will take care of me tomorrow.”

" That's why I'm here Shizu-chan!” flea complained.

The fact that he had higher libido than Izaya often resulted to situations like that.

Shizuo would usually decline the offer but Izaya would press and take it up to him to bring him to sate him and well, Shizuo was weak when it came to intimacy with this particular flea and let’s just say Izaya had ways to be very persuasive.

However, he always refrained from entering him, if Izaya wasn't at least a tiny bit stiff.

Tonight though he wouldn’t let flea coax him into continuing.

Izayas rest was a priority and he wouldn't negotiate.

The other man had been away for almost a week, he had been working, travelled back to Tokyo, fucked roughly barely half an hour ago and was practically asleep already.

He didn't need him to exhaust himself further for his sake.

He took Izaya’s hand that had already started working on him on his own and after he disentangled himself from it he kissed the warm palm and held it to his chest securely so it wouldn't slither down on his body again. 

"Out of all the reasons for you to be here, this is the least important.”

Izaya’s bright smile was everything he needed to know that his flea understood what he meant.

Izaya always understood even if their ways of expressing themselves were different.

His flea rubbed his raven head against his chest like some kitten.

“ Are you sure? Looks important.”

“I am. We have the whole weekend. Don’t overdo it..”

Shizuo wrapped the duvet closer to Izaya’s body to make maki roll out of him and make sure he'd stay warm and cozy as possible.

“Get some rest flea. You had a long week.”

“ ’Kay..” Izaya yawned. “Don’t wake me up if you regret it though.”

“No promises.” He joked. He’d already decided that he’d wait for Izaya to fall asleep and then go take care of his erection quickly in the bathroom.

“Goodnight flea..”

“Night..”

He turned off the lamp from the bedside table and waited for Izaya’s breath to even out.

At some point not long after the room was fully dark, he had closed his eyes and was staring to doze off himself when he heard fleas whisper.

“Shizuo?”

“Mm..?”

….

“I love you.”

He didn’t open his eyes, just pulled Izaya’s naked body even closer.

How the fuck had he ended up so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> He he I hoped you enjoyed the smut and the feels and you found both Shizuo and Izaya were relatively in character! 
> 
> * I know that in the “Sunrise” Izaya and Shizuo that don't even talk to each other at this point but I'm positive I can bring them to this point they are here! Also, I tried to keep it spoiler free but I guess the fact that Izaya will walk again was something I couldn’t not include :S


End file.
